Just Friends
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'I-I was wondering if you would like go to Hogsmeade...with me' he asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. Peter swallowed and repeated himself louder. 'Will you go to Hogsmeade with me' A smile spread across my face as I started to reply but Fred beat me to it, ending all chatter in the great hall as he did so. 'Macmillan, why are you asking my girlfriend out'


Just Friends

'Good morning,' I said as I took a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

'Morning,' Susan muttered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

'Hi.' Looking up I saw Peter Macmillan, Ernie's older brother, fidgeting nervously behind Susan.

'Hi Peter,' I said smiling.

'I-I was wondering if you would like go to Hogsmeade...with me?' he asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

Peter swallowed and repeated himself louder. 'Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?'

A smile spread across my face as I started to reply but Fred beat me to it, ending all chatter in the great hall as he did so. 'Macmillan, why are you asking my girlfriend out?'

I smiled apologetically at Peter and turned to glare at Fred at the Gryffindor table. Catching sight of my glare he winked at me.

I hid a smile that was typical Fred. He chased away any and every boy apart from himself. But you had to love him; I mean he was my best friend.

But, there was one thing on my mind. Every other time that he'd pushed a boy away he played the protective best friend card. But not this time. Why?

As we, Angie and I, walked down the corridor, we were stopped by the twins.

'What do you think you are doing?' she asked, hands on her hips.

'Trying to talk to my girlfriend,' Fred answered.

He was going to cling onto this for a long time. He wanted me to laugh every time he pulled a prank or made a joke, but he didn't expect me to play along.

'We were keeping it a secret Fred,' I said quietly, not looking up at him. 'You said that I could decide when we told everyone.'

As I made my way past them, I caught sight of Fred's shocked expression.

'What was that?' Angie asked.

I shrugged. 'There's a reason that I get on so well with the twins.'

On my way to Potions, I was tugged into an empty classroom. I'd have screamed, if I didn't already know who it was.

'Love,' he said softly. 'Are you mad at me?'

I ignored him.

'Love,' he said a bit of fear now added to his voice. He was actually scared that I was ignoring him.

'If I was, would I still be wearing this?' I asked as I raised my left hand to show him the friendship bracelet still placed on my wrist.

He grinned down at me but then he began to frown. 'You didn't...like Macmillan did you?'

'No.' I said startled as the grin made its way back onto his face.

'Are we still on for Hogsmeade?'

'It's a tradition, Fred.'

On the first Hogsmeade trip every term, the two of us spent the entire day together. It was a tradition that we had started in our third year.

But, here I was, sat alone in the cold with Fred nowhere in sight.

'I'm so so sorry,' Fred exclaimed, falling at my feet as soon as I had stepped back into school. 'I was with George and Lee and it completely slipped my mind.'

'Fred-'

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorr-'

'Fred! Don't worry about it, we have next term remember.'

But that didn't exactly go to plan. Professor Sprout had asked for my help because she was finding it hard to tend to the mandrakes on her own.

When I had to deliver the news to Fred he didn't look pleased.

But as soon as they had returned, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the great hall.

'Fred what-'

'Why didn't you come today?'

'I already told you.'

'No. The real reason.'

I looked at him as my eyes flooded with hurt. 'You think that I would lie to you?' It forced me to become defensive.

'No-'

'Listen here, Fredrick Gideon Weasley. Unlike you, I had an actual excuse for missing the trip.'

'So what was today? Payback?'

'No it wasn't.' I sighed.' I'm sick of this Fred. Why do I always get the blame?'

He looked at me in shock. 'I don't always blame you.' I couldn't stop it. Everything that I'd kept bottled up began to pour out.

'Yes you do. But what's worse is that you always expect me to be there. It's as if you think I like being your second option.'

'But you're not-'

'I'm sick of always being second best whenever a better offer comes along. I'm sick of always thinking that each and every single time I'm going to be waiting for you.'

Tears began to flood my eyes as I stared up at him. 'Just because I am a Hufflepuff it doesn't mean that I am a push over.'

I turned on my heel and walked away from him, ignoring him as he called my name.

Sitting in the library, I attempted to complete my DADA essay but my gaze kept slipping to the bracelet on my wrist. I tried to take it off when we had argued a couple of weeks ago but it felt weird. It almost felt empty because it was my reminder of Fred. A reminder that I had worn since third year when he had given to me.

I still remembered that day. In our third year, Fred and George had been having a huge argument that led to them ignoring each other for months and he'd given me the bracelet. He said that as long as I wore it, he knew that I was there for him.

That was the reality, even though we weren't speaking, the moment that he needed me in the slightest, I would be there.

I looked up as George sat across from me.

'Before you shout at me,' he began quietly. I'd like to remind you that this is a library and I don't have a message from Fred.

'I just need to tell you something. Have you noticed that over the years your bracelet has changed colour? Good. It's one of those, what are they called again. Never mind.' I cracked a small smile as he ran his hand through his hair.

'Basically, each colour on the bracelet is meant to indicate what the person who gave it to you feels about you. So in your case it's what Fred feels about you.

'And just because I know how stubborn you are, I took a book out for you that explains the meaning of colours.' As he stood up, he placed the book and a stack of pictures before me.

I smiled as I caught sight of the pictures. Each one was a different picture of me and Fred across our time at Hogwarts.

I lost the chance to ask Fred if what George said had been true as I watched on as the twins left Hogwarts with a final bang. He hadn't even said goodbye.

Settling into the library again, I decided to listen to what George had said.

I looked down at the bracelet. It was fairly simple; three pieces of material that were braided together and each seemed to change colour.

Methodically, I started with the picture from third year and noticed that they were all yellow. That apparently meant friendship and happiness.

Then came fourth year. It had one yellow strand, one brown strand, which meant stability, and one silver one, which security.

But then came fifth year where it changed. One strand remained the same; the brown one. The other two became pink. Symbolizing love and friendship. I started when I read that.

Sixth year. One pink strand remained and the other two had changed to red. Love and romance. Why didn't he ever tell me?

Finally, I looked down at the one on my wrist once again; red, white, red. The white stood out drastically as did its meaning; innocence.

As soon as I had stepped off of the train, I was swept into a hug. Fred.

'I missed you,' he muttered into my hair but then stiffened.

As I hugged him back, he relaxed. 'I missed you too.' I pulled back. 'I've got you a present.'

Recognition dawned on him as he saw the bracelet that I had made sure to get for him on the final Hogsmeade trip.

'Is that a-' he trailed off.

'Yeah,' I tied it around his wrist. 'Why didn't you ever tell me?'

'I was scared,' he muttered as he watched the colours change on his. His shoulders tensed as it became yellow for a while but he relaxed as it began to change colour. As it stopped, his head snapped up and he locked his eye onto mine. Red, silver, red.

A grin formed on his face. As he picked me up and spun me around, I laughed. He buried his face into my neck as I felt him grin. Once he'd set me down, he gave a shout of joy that caused everyone to turn to face us including his family who were now sending us knowing looks.

I flushed as I buried my face into his shirt as he chuckled.


End file.
